Never Keep A Firefly
by Mamono
Summary: -One-shot- Ryou Bakura gazes out at Firefly Pond remebering his lost sister, Amane. That and the memories that they share with the fireflies...


Mamono: Hey! Here's a cute little one-shot about Ryou and Amane! I know you're all like, "Where'd this come from?" Well, actually it was a story I had to write for English and well, I thought it fit the two pretty well, so if it seems like I'm an idea thief, I'm sorry, I'm not, this story just kind of wrote itself really. I don't know much about Amane, so I'm sorry if I got her name or anything about her wrong. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so now that that's said... Enjoy!

**__**

~Never Keep A Firefly~

A lazy summer wind glided through the sky, mischievously tickling the nose of Ryou Bakura. The teenaged boy let out a mouse-like sneeze causing his pale snow-white bangs to fall in front of his clenched eyes. He gently raised his hand and, with a quick flick of his wrist, removed the irksome locks from his face. "Silly wind," he chuckled. 

It had been a long, hot, summer day and Ryou had spent most of it gazing at the local pond; the rippling water reflected majestically in his beautiful chocolate colored eyes. He had spent countless days and nights staring out at Firefly Pond; it was his favorite place to be. He watched as a noble dragonfly perched itself atop a cattail and then shifted his eyes over to a brilliant white butterfly; observing it as it floated by without a care in the world.

The sun was now sinking over the horizon. In that moment, as the sun sank lower and lower, the whole pond seemed to glitter with suspense; every creature trying to flaunt its beauty before the night fell. Ryou watched this in awe; no matter how many times he saw this it would always take his breath away. Then the sun faded and the pond fell silent. Each creature drifted into slumber, waiting till the next evening to show themselves once more. Now it was time for the fireflies.

Firefly Pond wasn't given its name for nothing; as soon as darkness falls the fireflies come out; only a few at first, but if you wait long enough the entire area will be filled with the glowing wonders. Like diamonds they floated through the sky. They danced and twirled elegantly in the cool evening air. The frogs croaked and the crickets chirped providing a chorus for the fireflies' dance. 

A single firefly drifted through the air and placed itself neatly on the tip of Ryou's nose. The pallid-haired boy blinked twice in surprise and snatched it from off his nose, being careful not to crush the little insect. He then brought his hand to his face and opened it carefully. The small being sat quietly in his hand. The golden light from its body twinkled mysteriously. As Ryou stared into the gentle light of the firefly, memories of the past began to flood back into his mind; memories of a time long ago - or so it seemed...

__

"Ree, Ree, do you see them? Do you see the fireflies?" A young girl with wispy white hair bounded through the field and rushed up to her brother; her smile was innocence itself, so cheerful and bright. She playfully took her brother's hand and began strolling with him along the edge of the pond. "They sure are pretty, aren't they, Big Brother?"

The boy smiled down at his sister. "Yes, they're beautiful, Amane," he replied. He watched as the young girl crinkled her nose and scowled. 

"Ree..." she scolded. "You know I don't like it when you call me that."

Ryou chuckled - he knew, but he found it amusing when she got upset at him. She would her try so hard to punish him, but her cheerful disposition always got her to smiling before she could really do anything. He placed his hand onto the young girl's head and ruffled her hair around. "I'm sorry," he said. "Is Amie okay with you?"

The girl nodded and flashed a big toothy grin at her brother. She stopped and gazed out across the lake with her creamy brown eyes. After a bit of what looked like deep thought, she turned and faced Ryou, looking at him cheerfully. "Can we come here every year?" she asked.

Ryou smiled and nodded. He walked over and stood beside his sister, transfixed by the beauty before them. Interrupting their tranquil moment was a daring little firefly. It danced in front of Ryou and Amane as if to show off its expertise in flying. Ryou grinned mischievously; cupping his hands he seized the little firefly from the air and held it captive in his hands. He leaned over to Amane and opened his hands slightly, revealing the creature to the young girl. 

"It's so pretty," she squeaked. She looked down at the creature in admiration. Her chocolate eyes soon narrowed and she looked up questioningly to her brother. "You're going to let it go, aren't you?"

Ryou looked at his sister; a hint of confusion traced his features. "Why would I do that?" 

"Well, because," the girl explained. "If you keep it, it will die and it won't be able to share its light with anyone else." She took her brother's hands and opened them up letting the firefly drift back into the sky. "And plus, I think it looks prettier out there."

Ryou stared at the firefly in his hands. That had been six years ago, but it seemed like it only happened yesterday. It's funny how the passage of time plays with our minds. He stared into the light of the firefly; the memories of Amane seemed to be held within that light. He would give anything to see her again; it had been so long ago since she left. He missed her so much. 

"Why?" he asked himself. Thinking about the past seemed to stir up bitter emotions within him. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the firefly in his hands. Without thinking, he opened his hand swiftly and began to shut it tightly in attempt to crush the firefly.

"_You're going to let it go, aren't you?"_

Regaining his senses, Ryou let his hand deaden letting the firefly float away. A salty tear rolled from his eye, flowing down his cheek and falling down into his hand. He gazed out at the pond with his big brown eyes and watched the fireflies continue their dance.

__

"If you keep it, it will die and it won't be able to share its light with anyone else." 

Ryou smiled and turned away from the pond. Even after his sister's death, he still came to the pond to look at the fireflies, and, just maybe, he would get to see his sister's smiling face once more. He brushed his bangs from his face and began walking away from Firefly Pond. The fireflies danced around him as he left, guiding him through the dark.

_"And plus, I think it looks prettier out there."_

_"Yes, I think so too..."_

~End~  
  
Mamono: So, what did you all think? I hope the story was nicely down... ^^; I want to get a good grade in English... Ha ha... Review!


End file.
